The NICHD Data Archive on Adolescent Pregnancy and Pregnancy Prevention (DAAPPP) was established in 1982 as a publicly-accessible repository for the best social science data on the incidence, prevalence, antecedents and consequences of teenage pregnancy and family planning. In 1994, the scope of DAAPPP was expanded to include studies that focus more broadly on adolescent sexual health issues, thereby including studies examining behavioral factors related to sexually transmitted diseases (STDs) in addition to pregnancy. DAAPPP currently holds data from over 150 premiere studies (many of them longitudinal) on sexuality, health, and adolescence. Data sets were selected as being among the best in the field by a national panel of experts in adolescent fertility and sexual behavior. The DAAPPP collection contains more than 150 studies National Survey of Family Growth [NSFG,] several cycles, the National Longitudinal Study of Adolescent Health, all cycles of public use data, CDC's Youth Risk Behavior Surveys [YRBS,] several cycles, 1960-1995 National and State Data Files on Adolescent Fertility, the National Survey of Adolescent Males, Old Cohort, Waves 1-3, 1988, 1990-91, 1995